


Imagina que tienes un bocadillo

by kirisame (taotrooper)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Canon Gay Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotrooper/pseuds/kirisame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de historias cortas centradas en la relación de Touya/Yukito(/Yue), y en la forma en que Touya descifra los acontecimientos de la serie. Ratings y género varía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inicio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: Inicio  
> Género: Gen tirando a preromance  
> Rating: G  
> Canon: Me parece que puede ocurrir en cualquiera de los canons, aunque lo hice pensando más en el manga.

El día en que lo conoció bien podría haber sido un día cualquiera dentro de la monótona rutina de su vida. Por supuesto, Touya jamás iba a considerar de "ordinaria" o "normal" una fecha en la cual se toparía de bruces con alguien que es más bien extraordinario y paranormal, en términos generales. Sin embargo, si lo ves desde el punto de vista mundano de alguien no involucrado, que no cree en nada fuera de sus cinco sentidos básicos, por supuesto que no cambió mucho en el microverso de Tomoeda. El clima estaba algo nublado, sus clases transcurrieron como siempre, las tareas asignadas por los profesores eran fastidiosas, sirvieron la carne sospechosa de todos los Lunes en la cafetería, no hubo práctica de fútbol porque no tocaba. Nada extraño; sólo había un rostro nuevo en la fila cerca de las ventanas. Un pequeño misterio que, con suerte, lograrían descifrar en el transcurso de unas semanas -Touya sabía muy bien que las impresiones de sus compañeros sobre el "nuevo" no estarían del todo correctas-. Es sólo una persona más, ¿no? Pero aquella existencia marcaría el destino de Kinomoto como pocas personas, o quizás ninguna otra, lo conseguirían.  
  
Cuando el profesor guía explicó que habría un nuevo estudiante transferido, los rostros de los alumnos detectaron sorpresa. No es para menos, pensó Touya, considerando que estaban en el tercer trimestre; alguien nuevo a esas alturas del año escolar era fuera de lo común. Cuando el profesor logró silenciar las conversaciones entre ellos, hizo pasar al chico. O al menos lo que parecía ser uno. En efecto, vestía el uniforme azul, blanco y negro de Seijou, y tenía forma humanoide. Llevaba gafas. Asumiendo por los suspiros de algunas de las chicas del grupo, no era tampoco de mal ver. No es que Touya estuviese en desacuerdo, mas algo en su aspecto resultaba demasiado familiar.  
  
No obstante, lo visual era lo de menos. Era la maldita presencia lo que lo estaba volviendo loco. Lo supo apenas él entró. No era humano. No se sentía como uno. Se parecía a uno, y actuaba como uno, pero Touya sabía de algún modo que era diferente a cualquier otro en el aula.  
  
El profesor escribía su nombre en la pizarra, y Touya no hizo caso ya que era una etiqueta humana falsa que no definía al nuevo. Lo miró de reojo otra vez, recelante. Para su sorpresa, la criatura volteó su cabeza ligeramente y le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos. ¿Había notado que lo observaban? ¿Había notado que Touya era diferente? Por fortuna, el "muchacho" tomó la señal del adulto, bajó los ojos y se presentó a la clase, con una pequeña reverencia. Los suaves chillidos de las chicas de antes casi ahogaron las últimas palabras del profesor.  
  
-Siéntate detrás de Tanemura-, dijo, señalando el único pupitre libre. Incidentalmente, era el asiento que estaba inmediatamente delante de Touya. Éste frunció el ceño cuando el nuevo caminó con semblante alegre hasta su silla, y le dedicó una sonrisa inocente antes de acomodarse en su espacio personal.  
  
No pudo concentrarse en absoluto durante la clase de Historia. Aunque la presencia y su efecto de atracción era bastante débil, la cercanía le desconcentraba. Su mente estaba llena de preguntas que no sabía responder. Para comenzar, ¿qué era? No podía ser un fantasma, considerando que todos lo veían. No podía ser un espíritu, ya que él se había encontrado con uno que otro y no coincidían con lo que éste era. ¿Un kitsune o cualquier bicho que cambia de formas? Bueno, tenía una sonrisa muy amplia, pero no parecía ser muy taimado. Puede que fuese otra cosa más que él desconociese. Y ya pasada la crisis de identidad ajena, estaba la paranoia propia. Trató de convencerse que era una coincidencia que alguien pretendiese ser humano en su grupo de clase, pero alguien en el pasado le había inculcado que nada ocurre sin razón, en especial en el plano mágico. Tantos lugares, y tiene que elegir algo tan cercano a él, alguien que puede ver y sentir cosas. Bueno, puede que sean imaginaciones suyas...  
  
Historia terminó, y es hora de Química. Todos salieron al laboratorio ya que toca práctica. Touya se apresuró a salir del aula, por si acaso el ser trataba de interceptarlo.  
  
Ya en su mesón, sacó su libro y empezó a preparar el mechero Bunsen. Se sentía menos tenso ahora que estaba solo, lo cual se agradecía. Química era, después de todo, su asignatura preferida. Él ya estaba midiendo el hidróxido de sodio en la proporción requerida. Era un experimento sencillo, así que nada podía salir mal. O eso creyó él.  
  
-Kinomoto.  
  
Él volteó para encontrarse a la profesora Ishikawa, acompañada de la criatura. Éste se veía completamente perdido. Touya ya se olía lo que le venía encima.  
  
-Tú eres el único que no tiene compañero de prácticas, ¿verdad?  
  
Lo sabía. Reprimió un suspiro exasperado.  
  
-Así es, sensei.  
  
-Bien. Tsukishiro hará las prácticas contigo desde hoy.  
  
-Mucho gusto -dijo el que llamaban Tsukishiro-, y por favor cuida de mí.  
  
No tenía elección. Abrumado, observó cómo el "chico" se acomodaba en el taburete de al lado. Adiós Química. Un placer.  
  
-¿Qué hay que hacer? -preguntó Tsukishiro.  
  
-Lo primero es tomar ácido clorhídrico e hidróxido de sodio y obtener con ellos cristales de cloruro sódico. Sal común, vamos. Hay que usar estos papeles para medir el pH de cada sustancia y anotar el color que se obtengan, y explicar el porqué.  
  
-Ah -sonrió Tsukishiro-. Menos mal. Me temía que fuese algo más difícil.  
  
Para sorpresa de Touya, exceptuando que no reconocía ninguna de las fórmulas de cálculos que un estudiante de tercer trimestre de primer año debía dominar (probablemente, pensaba Touya, se debía a que él no era un estudiante de primer año en realidad), no era malo en Química.  


* * *

  
  
A la hora del almuerzo, Touya escapó del aula y se fue a la parte más lejana del patio. Trepó con dificultad a un árbol algo tupido, esperando tener algo de paz en el aislamiento. Claro, era bastante difícil comer ahí arriba, balanceando el bento con una mano y los palillos en la otra. Definitivamente, le pediría a su padre que le hiciese un sandwich al día siguiente o algo.  
  
Mientras lograba cazar un pepinillo de su comida escuchó una voz que lo llamaba, acompañado de la leve presencia.  
  
-¡Holaaaaa! ¡En el áaaaarbol! ¡Hey!  
  
No lo podía creer. Ahí estaba él, a dos metros de distancia, cargado de una bolsa de comida y saludándolo con la mano libre. El pepinillo escapó del yugo de los palillos y aterrizó en la caja, sin que su depredador lo notara.  
  
-¿Qué? -respondió Touya con sequedad.  
  
-Qué bueno que te encontré acá. Me temía que estuvieses en el techo del edificio o algo, y no me diese tiempo a comer.  
  
Touya se preguntó si realmente comería eso que llevaba en brazos, o era una trampa y anhelaba alguna otra chuchería exótica, como sangre o carne humana. En especial de alguien con habilidades especiales. Sacudió el pensamiento siniestro de su cabeza, y bajó del árbol para encontrarse con él.  
  
-¿Te molesta si como debajo este árbol? Es que tengo mucha hambre -sin ceremonias, se sentó en la grama y sacó un bollito-. Disculpa, pero no recuerdo tu nombre.  
  
-Kinomoto.  
  
-¡Ah! ¿Y "Ki" se escribirá con el kanji de árbol? Ya comprendo -sonriendo, mordisqueó su bollo. Touya, algo avergonzado, se rascó la nuca-. Pero ése es tu apellido. ¿Y tu nombre entero?  
  
-Kinomoto Touya.  
  
-Oye, Touya. ¿Te molesta si te llamo Touya?  
  
-Pues ya lo hiciste -suspiró-. ¿Y el tuyo?  
  
-Tsukishiro Yukito.  
  
-No, me refiero a tu nombre _real_ , no como te haces llamar.  
  
-Ah, bueno. Mis abuelos me llaman Yukito-kun. No recuerdo mucho a mis padres, pero recuerdo que me llamaban Yuki... creo. ¡En fin, tú puedes llamarme como quieras!  
  
-No me refiero a eso, sino...  
  
-¿No vas a seguir comiendo, To-ya?  
  
Resignado, y con un prospecto de dolor de cabeza, el joven se sentó a su lado y prosiguió el almuerzo, sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Al menos, considerando con la excesiva rapidez y gusto con que engullía la criatura, no debía de considerarlo el plato fuerte ni nada.  
  
-Mira...  
  
-Dime. ¿Quieres un bollo?  
  
-Eh, no. Hablemos en serio, que no creo que hayas venido a ofrecerme bollos. ¿Qué es lo que buscas en este lugar?  
  
-Ah, sí. Es que quería por favor pedirte tus apuntes de todas las asignaturas, si no es mucha molestia.  
  
-No, no hablo de la escuela. ¿Qué eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Para qué has venido?  
  
-Oh. Soy hijo único. Me mudé acá porque mis abuelos viven aquí. Bueno, más o menos; se la pasan viajando por todas partes, pero tienen una casa acá. Son mis únicos familiares vivos, y no tenía otro lugar adónde ir. Por eso me mudé a Tomoeda. Pero el pueblo es muy bonito y pacífico, me gusta mucho. Se parece mucho al pueblo en que vivía antes. Y queda cerca de Tokyo, y eso está muy conveniente.  
  
Touya se frotó la sien con sus dedos. Era escurridizo.  
  
-Oye, no me vengas con eso. Yo entiendo más que los demás humanos acá y lo sabes.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Lo sé? Ni idea, sí te ves inteligente, pero te pedí los apuntes porque te sientas cerca mío y somos compañeros en Química. ¿Eres de los primeros de la clase, entonces?  
  
-No es el punto, por Dios. ¿No comprendes lo que te pregunto? ¿No sabes por qué estás acá ni lo que eres? ¿No me sientes de lejos?  
  
La criatura llamada "Yukito" se le quedó mirando, con el rostro más que perplejo y la boca abierta. Touya esperó ver nerviosismo en sus ojos, o que sus manos que aún sostenían su tercer bollo temblaran. Pero no, nada parecido. Sólo reflejaba ignorancia y confusión, como si le acabasen de preguntar a un ciego de nacimiento qué formas puede ver en las nubes.  
  
-No -dijo por fin-. Creo que no te comprendo nada. ¿Es jerga local?  
  
Touya se rindió. Se preguntó si era posible que ese ser no supiese lo que era o su objetivo en la vida. Concluyó que o bien era un buen actor, o era benigno. Si él quería fingir, o engañarse a sí mismo, Touya le seguiría el juego. Sin embargo, lo seguiría de cerca hasta que le quedara clara su personalidad, o hasta que le confiara su secreto. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que, si "Tsukishiro Yukito" era una criatura tan inofensiva como aparentaba, y si su objetivo no era lastimar a alguien, no le molestaría echarle una mano. Ya había conversado con fantasmas y espíritus antes en el bosque, y les había ayudado con sus asuntos pendientes. Al final de cuentas, Kaho tenía razón: nunca podía evitar ser amable con los no-humanos y los muertos.  
  
Vaya momento para pensar en Kaho de nuevo...  
  
-No importa, olvídalo. Pero te diré una cosa. No soy como los otros. Si necesitas algo, o tienes que hablar con alguien, yo estoy acá. Si es algo moralmente razonable, puedes contar conmigo.  
  
-¿De veras? -"Yukito" le dedicó su mejor sonrisa-. Sabía que no podías ser tan temible como aparentabas -Touya arqueó una ceja; sabía que era algo antisocial, pero tampoco era para tanto-. Entonces... eh...  
  
-Ajá. Suéltalo.  
  
-¿Entonces sí me pasas tus apuntes, y te puedo preguntar lo que no entienda en clase?  
  
Touya bajó la cabeza en derrota. Esto iba a tomar su tiempo. Y de hecho, sí que le tomó.


	2. Dolce Vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: Dolce Vita  
> Género: Fluff, Dios mío, fluff  
> Rating: PG por groserías

Touya arrastraba lentamente el carrito por el pasillo, mientras Yukito iba tomando lo anotado en la lista de los estantes. Arroz, pollo, pescado, zanahoria, salsa de soya. Esquivaron a una señora y a su infante que los miraba desde dentro de su carrito. Yukito saludó al niño con la mano, y prosiguió su cacería, que cada vez se asemejaba menos a su búsqueda original. Bollos de pan, donuts, galletas de chispas de chocolate, mezcla para flan. No tenía remedio, pensó Touya.  
  
Llegaron a la caja; colas de vehículos y cestas les aguardaban. Ambos suspiraron y se unieron a la que parecía avanzar más deprisa. Pasaron los minutos en relativo silencio. Touya evitó pensar en la vez que trabajó de medio tiempo en ese mismo supermercado, lo cual fue extremadamente aburrido. Para distraer su mente, miró la selección que su amigo había hecho.  
  
Tomó una de entre tres bolsas de plástico idénticas. Ciertamente se le hacían familiares.  
  
-Yuki.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Éstos son los caramelos que le lanzas al monstruo cada mañana, ¿no?  
  
-¡Ah, sí! -sonrió Yukito-. Son de esa marca, la que tiene el pollito en el logotipo. Aunque una vez compré de la Piffle Princess, pero son un poco más caros y saben más artificiales.  
  
-Pero si todos los caramelos tienen sabores artificiales, tonto.  
  
-Lo sé, pero los Piffle saben peor. Los baratos son mejores. ¿Recuerdas lo bien que sabe el ramen de microondas? Y es mucho más sabroso que el del restaurante de la esquina.  
  
Touya estaba de acuerdo, pero sentía que se estaban saliendo del tema.  
  
-El día después de que te llevé en bicicleta por primera vez empezaste a cargar con estos caramelos. ¿Es porque notaste que mi hermana viene de vez de cuando conmigo?  
  
-La verdad es que no fue así la primera vez- admitió-. Llevaba unos cuantos caramelitos en el bolsillo ese día, y Sakura-chan parece ser el tipo de persona que le gusta el dulce. Pensé que era un detalle bonito para con ella, no sé. Y se veía tan feliz que seguí comprando caramelos para lanzárselos.  
  
-Bueno, admito que es muy dulce...  
  
-Pues sí, son dulces. Me gustan más los dulzones que los ácidos.  
  
-No, que digo que es muy dulce _de tu parte_.  
  
-Oh. Gracias, To-ya.  
  
-Pero creo que -Touya interrumpió su sonrisa- eso en parte pudo ser dañino para ella.  
  
-¿Lo dices por las caries?  
  
-No, no lo digo por las caries.  
  
Yukito bajó la cabeza. Sí, por supuesto que entendía a lo que se refería. La pequeña Sakura siempre se apresuraba a encontrarse con ellos aunque no pudiese comer bien o le faltase el aire por la carrera. Y no era por el caramelo gratis, pero eso contribuía mucho a que la experiencia fuese tan agradable para ella. El caramelo la hacía sentirse especial. Todo eso conllevaba a que sintiese más atracción hacia él, y lo postergaba todo cada vez más.  
  
Y con todo, Yukito seguía llevándole caramelos cada mañana, sin falta. Él también se sentía especial lanzando a la niña esa esfera de alegría hecha de azúcar. Era como si tuviese una hermanita menor. Bueno, _técnicamente_ él tenía un hermano que gustoso aceptaría algo que picar, pero él no lo sabía en ese entonces. "Al demonio con Cerberus", le dijo Yue. "Ya está muy gordo de por sí".  
  
El punto es, concluyó Yukito, que regalar caramelos y obtener una sonrisa a cambio lo hacía feliz. Era una tontería, mas tenía un efecto devastador. Era una costumbre, además.  
  
Touya le dio un codazo. Ya habían llegado a la caja.  


* * *

  
  
Una vez acabaron de pagar, ambos se dirigieron a casa de Yukito con sendas bolsas en brazos. Éste aún seguía pensando en lo mismo.  
  
-Me pregunto si no debería de dejar de darle caramelos -le dijo a Touya-. Ya no es una niñita.  
  
-Sí lo es -aseguró Touya con mirada feroz. Yukito lo ignoró.  
  
-Es decir, no es una bebé. Está a punto de terminar primaria. Incluso consiguió a su persona especial. Es de mal gusto; debería ser Li-kun el que le regale cosas, no yo.  
  
-Yuki, no vuelvas a mencionar ese maldito nombre en mi presencia, me haces el favor -dijo Touya con el rostro contorsionado de ira. Yukito rió suavemente de los celos de su amigo.  
  
-Mejor es que haga otra cosa con los caramelos -decidió-. ¿Y si le mando uno al día a Cerberus?  
  
-¿Al peluche? Dios, no. Está muy gordo y se le subirá a la cabeza.  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo con él".  
  
"Son muy crueles, Yue".  
  
-Cómetelos tú y punto -dijo Touya mientras entraban a la casa-. No seas tonto; a ti te gustan, al fin y al cabo.  
  
Yukito no respondió. Dejaron los paquetes de la compra en el mesón de la cocina. Touya observó cómo el chico tomaba una bolsa de caramelos y la abría, pensativo. Consideró que Yukito estaba decidiendo qué hacer con respecto a esa costumbre, y que era mejor dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos. De todos modos, tenían que hacer la tarea de literatura para el día siguiente.  
  
-Bueno, voy a ir al estudio para preparar las cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Te veo allá cuando termines.  
  
Se dio la vuelta. No había dado ni cinco pasos cuando Yukito lo llamó con voz insegura.  
  
-To-ya, espera.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
Apenas se dio la vuelta, vio que el brazo de Yukito dibujó una pequeña curva en el aire. Touya levantó los brazos y atrapó el pequeño proyectil cubierto de papel rosa con sus manos. Se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, y luego alzó la mirada.  
  
Yukito le sonrió, incómodo.  
  
-Es que ahora me di cuenta que nunca te ofrecí de estos caramelos. Y no sé... No creo que te hagan daño _a ti_ , si es que te gustan... ¿Los quieres?  
  
Las mejillas de Touya se sonrosaron levemente. Siempre era así con Yuki. Para explicar las cosas o recibir información, parecía ser necesario incluir metáforas con comida. Esta vez, iba muy al pie de la letra. No obstante, él comprendía que era su forma de querer decirle todos los días que lo consideraba importante.  
  
Desenvolvió el caramelo y se lo metió en la boca. Superó sus expectativas.  
  
-Están buenos.  
  
Yukito lanzó una carcajada de alivio.  
  
-Me alegro que te gusten. ¿Uno al día está bien?  
  
Touya avanzó hacia él, hasta estar frente a frente. Se inclinó hasta unir sus labios con los de él. Yukito pudo sentir el caramelo a medio comer reposando en la lengua de su amado. Los besos de Touya siempre eran néctar para su alma, pero éste era, literalmente, el más dulce que le había dado hasta entonces.  
  
-Sí, pero no me los tires -le susurró Touya cuando se separaron, su mano acariciando su nuca-. Prefiero recibirlos directamente de tu mano. ¿Entendido?  
  
-Entendido, entendido -respondió Yukito, tocando la frente de él con la suya.  
  
Definitivamente seguiría comprando caramelos.


	3. Madres, melodías y corazones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: Madres, melodías y corazones  
> Rating: G  
> Género: Fluff  
> Canon: Para variar esta vez, esto es anime canon, aunque igual se entiende sin haberlo visto entero. La escena en la escuela, diálogos incluidos, ocurrió así tal cual en el episodio 54.

Touya sabía hacer infinidad de cosas, desde jugar al fútbol hasta amasar una pizza y hacer los ruedos de un pantalón. Yukito pensaba que era un cincuenta por ciento de talento y un cincuenta por ciento de la experiencia de decenas de trabajos a medio tiempo. Casi todo, descubrió él después de conocer a los Kinomotos, le vendría de su padre. No le extrañaba demasiado, ya que el profesor no sólo lo había criado sino que era un hombre muy polifacético en habilidades. Son cosas que se heredan y se pegan, y ni Fujitaka ni su hijo parecían pensar que fuese algo tan extraordinario.  
  
Sin embargo, Touya casi nunca demostraba lo que le venía de su madre. A Yukito le extrañaba que casi nunca mencionara a esa mujer de los portarretratos. Que sí, que había muerto cuando él tenía alrededor de la edad de Sakura, que era modelo, que era muy dulce, que su fantasma lo venía a visitar de vez en cuando. Touya casi nunca hablaba de su madre con Yukito. Éste suponía que resultaba algo incómodo como tema de conversación. Igual se preguntaba qué debió de aprender y heredar su amigo de aquella corta pero significativa existencia.  
  
Un día Yuki lo descubrió durante un receso en la escuela, mientras buscaba a su amigo. Algo en él -luego supo que debía de ser la capacidad de Yue de sentir presencias mágicas, reaccionando ante el poder de Touya- lo guió hasta el aula de música; sabía que estaba adentro de algún modo. No era la primera vez que lo rastreaba así.  
  
Sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo vio tocando el piano. Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerlo, a pesar de que había visto un instrumento parecido en la sala de la familia, tapado en una manta amarillenta y cubierta de polvo.  
  
Lo hacía muy bien. De nuevo, no le debía de sorprender que Touya tuviese talento para la música.  
  
A los pocos segundos se detuvo, al acabar el movimiento. Divertido, aunque queriendo escuchar más, Yukito aplaudió.  
  
-Eres muy bueno tocando, To-ya.  
  
Con modestia y algo de sorpresa, Touya retomó la canción. La forma en que los alargados dedos pasaban sobre las teclas oprimía el pecho de Yukito. Era algo que nunca había presenciado de modo parecido en Touya, o al menos no todo al mismo tiempo. Delicado, pero a la vez vibrante. Dulce, pero a la vez seductor. No, algo así no debía de parecerle atractivo en absoluto, pero lo era. No quería dejar de mirar sus manos.  
  
Se obligó a levantar la mirada y tratar de conversar con él.  
  
-Nunca he oído esta canción antes, creo.  
  
-Mamá la compuso-, respondió Touya sin detenerse.  
  
-Es muy hermosa-, Yukito reconoció con sinceridad.  
  
Touya asintió, su rostro lleno de nostalgia y ternura.  
  
Es probable que fuese uno de esos lúcidos momentos para Yukito en que le resultaba tan obvio lo mucho que amaba a Touya, a veces predecible y a veces lleno de sorpresas. Esa melodía no iba dirigida a él, y lo sabía, pero deseaba que aquel momento no acabara jamás. La solemne sonata era ya agradable de por sí, pero es que era conmovedor debido a que la tocaba _él_ , y volcaba su alma en ella. Era algo tan curioso e inusual que terminaba siendo precioso. Yukito, comprendiendo lo importante que era para Touya este desahogo, cerró sus ojos y se forzó a oír cada nota, cada acorde, cada segundo. No sólo era por respeto a Nadeshiko y su amor de madre, sino por lo maravilloso que era todo en su simpleza. Con suerte, podría guardar el momento en su corazón.  
  
-Yuki.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
No pudo seguir oyendo la canción ni su gentil voz, interrumpidas ambas por Akizuki que venía a darle un mensaje a Yukito que tenía mucha menos relevancia que el que trataba de transmitirle Touya. Pero fue suficiente para ambos. Al menos por ese día.  
  
Fue una de las pocas veces que pudo verle tocar el piano (o el órgano) en mucho tiempo. El apartamento al que se mudaron no tenía ningún instrumento, y el órgano de la casa de su padre sólo era afinado y usado en ocasiones muy especiales como Navidad. Quizás le dolía a la familia el tocarlo sin ella cerca. Yukito nunca se atrevió a preguntarles.  
  
Cuando Touya cumplió los veinticuatro años, Yukito le regaló un teclado electrónico que no ocupaba mucho espacio. En realidad la idea había sido de Yue, que tenía mucha mejor memoria que Yuki, pero él se negó a tomar el crédito. Touya sonrió como un niño y revolvió el cabello de Yukito, encantado con el presente. Éste logró murmurar que quería que le enseñara a tocar las canciones que su mamá le había enseñado, y otras más que supiera. Touya se sonrojó ligeramente, mas aceptó.  
  
Al final, había resultado bien; habían logrado que algo del pasado resurgiera en su futuro.  
  
Y Yukito pudo decirle, en varias ocasiones, lo sensual y apasionado que era el piano cuando Touya lo tocaba con él. Touya a su vez le dedicaba la sonrisa más pícara posible a su alumno, antes de besarlo en los labios.


	4. Juguete nuevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: Juguete nuevo  
> Género: Fluff  
> Rating: G  
> Canon: Manga

-Y bien, ¿qué te parece?  
  
La verdad es que Yukito no sabía nada de motos, por lo que el vehículo estacionado enfrente de la acera de su casa, y sobre el que Touya daba palmadas, no parecía tan diferente a cualquier otra motocicleta que él hubiese visto en su vida. Aunque bien recordó los extraordinarios esfuerzos laborales de su mejor amigo, y que siempre supo que ese dinero iba a ser destinado a esa compra.  
  
Desde su ojo no crítico, sin embargo, reconocía que era muy brillante, moderna, y menos fea que muchas otras de su género. Y para que su amigo mantuviese esa sonrisa enorme en la cara, era mejor darle una opinión más que decente y rápido.  
  
-¡Está fantástica, To-ya! Me gusta. Tiene muy buena pinta.  
  
-Ni que fuera un pastel, Yuki-, bromeó Touya.  
  
-Bueno, eh, quiero decir que al menos tiene el aspecto de una buena moto.  
  
-Es una Kazawaki Zephyr modelo 750-, alardeó el propietario-. Tiene 738 centímetros cúbicos y un poder de nueve mil revoluciones por minuto. Yo hubiese querido trabajar por un rato más y comprarme la 1100, pero como es mi primera moto es mejor algo menos grande y más potente.  
  
-Pero setecientos y pico no suena mal-, arriesgó Yukito, ignorando si tenía sentido lo que decía.  
  
-No, claro que no.  
  
Yukito suprimió un suspiro de alivio.  
  
-¿Y ya se la mostraste a tu familia?  
  
-Sí, vengo de casa. Papá me hizo prometerle que sería responsable y no iría tan rápido como para estamparme contra un árbol sin darme cuenta. Sakura quería montar y le di un paseíto rápido por la manzana. No quiero que se acostumbre mucho porque es muy pequeña.  
  
-Tú siempre eres muy cauteloso con ella.  
  
-Cállate- Touya se sonrojó ligeramente.  
  
-Bueno, felicidades por tu compra otra vez.  
  
-Ah, no creas que te vas a escapar tan fácilmente- dijo Touya mientras desataba algo de la parte trasera de la moto.  
  
-¿Escapar…?  
  
Antes de poder entender lo que le decían, un casco cayó entre sus brazos. Touya, ya con su propio casco puesto, estaba quitando el seguro y montando la moto. Yukito se le quedó mirando fijamente.  
  
-Bueno-, la cara de Touya se puso de nuevo rojiza debajo del casco, mientras miraba de reojo al otro chico-, ¿qué esperas?  
  
-¡Oh! Me estás invitando a…  
  
-Yuki, ¿por qué crees que traje dos cascos? Vamos. ¿Vienes o no?  
  
Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en los labios de Yukito, pero él asintió y se puso el casco. Inseguro, pasó una pierna por encima y se sentó detrás de Touya. Se sentía muy diferente a montar la bicicleta de Touya de todos los días: para comenzar, era mucho más ancha y pesada y metálica. Además, la bicicleta tenía originalmente un asiento muy estrecho donde sólo cabía una persona sentada; Touya había insistido en improvisar y colocar un “asiento” de metal de quita y pon que se adhería detrás de el suyo, y Yukito debía hacer equilibrios varios para no matarse cada mañana. Al lado de eso, una moto con un largo y acolchonado asiento de cuero y unos tubos gruesos debajo de sus pies parecían un lujo. Lo único preocupante era…  
  
-To-ya, dime que te sacaste un permiso para montar esto, no sea que nos detenga la policía.  
  
-Descuida, que no soy tan tonto. Me saqué la licencia hace meses. Además- añadió-, los repartidores de la pizzería me enseñaron a conducirla.  
  
-¡Pues eso me alegra mucho!  
  
-Sujétate bien. No quiero que te partas la cabeza con el asfalto.  
  
Y dicho esto, apenas sintió las uñas de Yukito aferrándose a su espalda, lanzó el pie sobre el pedal y el motor arrancó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, elegí este modelo de Zephyr porque es de esa época y de hecho se parece mucho a la moto que tiene Touya en el canon. Ahorita no tengo las scans acá, pero si miran la imagen en el tomo 4 y la comparan con las Zephyr del '96, verán que el parecido es fascinante. Las CLAMP de verdad que se sentaron a dibujar la moto con lujo de detalles. En realidad el fic iba a ser más largo, pero me embotellé un poco.


	5. Baja el telón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: Baja el telón  
> Género: Introspección, angst.  
> Rating: T porque Touya suelta más groserías...  
> Canon: Manga. Ocurre durante el tomo 12, la misma noche de la batalla contra Eriol.
> 
> Un confuso Touya discute a Clow y los orígenes de su padre con un alicaído y amargado Yue. Eriol y Clow son tratados como desgraciados porque el fic es bajo punto de vista de Touya.

Las dos figuras caminaron en silencio en el amparo de la oscuridad, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos confusos. Aunque lo de caminar es un modo de decirlo, ya que uno de ellos no posaba sus pies en el suelo.  
  
El moreno rompió el silencio.  
  
-¿En qué piensas?  
  
-No importa. ¿En qué piensas _tú_?  
  
-Si te lo digo, ¿me responderás?  
  
-No.  
  
-Y si te pregunto otra cosa, ¿me responderás?  
  
-No lo sé-. Sus palabras sonaban amargas. Touya se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Bueno, estaba pensando en si ese niñato inglés estaba diciendo la verdad.  
  
-¿Con respecto a qué? -la cabeza pálida dio un giro brusco.  
  
-Mi padre. Cuando desperté me dijo que ya se había encargado de él. Me asusté y estaba a punto de golpearlo antes de que me explicara que había caído dormido cerca de donde lucharon, y Akizu... su guardián y tú nos cargaron hasta su casa. Y que antes de que yo recobrase el sentido, él había organizado su transporte hasta nuestra casa.  
  
-¿Así, dormido, sin explicarle nada?  
  
-¿Explicarle qué, Yue? Mi padre no tiene nada que ver con este asunto de mi hermana.  
  
Yue se mordió los labios. Touya se exasperó, viendo que seguían ocultando cosas a sus espaldas.  
  
-En todo caso, pensaba que la mujer ésa del Cascabel Lunar, la que era tu novia, estuvo hablando contigo. Ella está del lado de Clow, bien pudiste preguntarle a ella.  
  
Bueno, técnicamente Touya y Kaho sí habían conversado un poco. Pero cuando él le preguntó qué ocurrió, ella se limitó a darle la peor de sus sonrisas -que hasta se parecía a las muecas cínicas y sabelotodas que hace el niño inglés, Touya observó- y declarar que esta vez _de verdad_ se había terminado todo, y que todos los problemas causados eran por el bien de Sakura-chan y muchos otros. Y antes que Touya pudiese averiguar más o al menos qué demonios estaba haciendo ella ahí, Kaho cambió el tema y la expresión de su rostro, y le preguntó cómo iban las cosas con Tsukishiro. Con tales palabras terminó la cháchara.  
  
-No sé yo si me hubiese respondido. ¿Tú qué crees, Yue?  
  
-...No, no lastimaría a tu padre ni tu familia. Clow no es así, por más que cambie. Supongo que sí habrá cumplido con eso.  
  
Touya no preguntó qué es lo que no ha cumplido, pero la tristeza en los ojos de Yue le obligó a morderse la lengua.  
  
-Y dime, ¿ese chico de verdad es aquel mago Clow? Pensaba que estaba muerto.  
  
-Tú y todos nosotros. Él dice que sí murió, y él es una reencarnación. Sin embargo... No quiero hablar de él, por favor. Hoy no. Estoy cansado.  
  
Avanzaron una calle más. Touya se limitó a observar los rayos de luna reflejándose en la plata del largo cabello de Yue. Estaba tan callado que parecía un fantasma. Casi siempre parecía uno, claro, pero nunca lo había visto tan taciturno y muerto por dentro.  
  
-Dijiste que mi padre estaba involucrado.  
  
-Jamás dije eso.  
  
-No con palabras, pero algo tendrá que ver si crees que el niño de mierda le debía una explicación.  
  
-No es realmente un niño...  
  
-Ni tampoco es realmente el tal Clow, y tú sigues llamándole por ese nombre, si nos ponemos puristas. Y el peluche no es un peluche, y no puedes jugar “ricos y pobres” con las cartas del cuarto de mi hermana. Me importa un carajo que sea o no un niño. ¡Si nadie le piensa contar las cosas a papá, que supuestamente está en el meollo, ya me lo pueden soltar a mí! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa con mi familia que un mago muerto anda tan pendiente de lo que hacemos o no?!  
  
Yue parpadeó, sin evitar los ojos furiosos de Touya.  
  
-Mira, estoy harto. Quieras o no, soy parte de tu vida y de la de Yuki. Estoy demasiado involucrado, y me gustaría entender por una puta vez el motivo por el cual Sakura es tan especial que acabó heredando las cosas de ese hombre en vez del cabrón del mocoso de Hong Kong. ¿Nosotros también descendemos de Clow? Es eso, ¿verdad? ¡Responde, Yue, maldición!  
  
-Sí... técnicamente lo son, tú y el ama. Es por eso que la magia fue compatible y pudiste salvarme. Llevan la magia de Clow en la sangre, a pesar de que tu padre nació sin poderes.  
  
-¿Por parte de padre, eh? -Yue asintió de mala gana- Ya lo puedo ver, seguro que alguno de los padres de papá era el tataranieto del tipo ése o algo así. Qué cosas.  
  
-Ojalá fuese tan simple -objetó Yue.  
  
-Pues no se me ocurre otra forma de parentesco más complicada que eso. ¿Tataratatarasobrino nieto del primo de su hermana?  
  
-Nunca dije que era más complicado en un sentido genealógico. Sólo que es más rebuscado.  
  
-Ah -Touya pensó las cosas por un rato-. ¿Clow es el padre de papá, no? Somos sus nietos, entonces. Los nietos del hijo de puta ése. Eso explica que el niño no quiera hablar con él ahora y decirle por qué lo abandonó.  
  
-Tu padre no es hijo de Clow, ni nieto, ni similares...  
  
-Coño. Tenía tanto sentido. Hasta se parece a horrores al desgraciado.  
  
-...Tu padre era _parte_ de Clow.  
  
-Oh, bueno, eso ya es... ¿era qué?  
  
-Um... parte de Clow.  
  
-He oído y visto muchas cosas extrañas en esta vida, y la mayoría en estos tres últimos años, ¿pero esto? Esto se lleva el premio al hecho más inverosímil del mundo, y te juro que me lo hubiese tomado como una broma si tú tuvieses más sentido del humor, y si no coincidiese con lo que ese niño me hace sentir a veces.  
  
La verdad es que Touya ni siquiera sabía si Yue tenía sentido del humor, mas ésa no era la cuestión.  
  
-Eso dijo él -Yue sacudió su cabeza en desagrado-. Que al morir se dividió en dos, y que una mitad era él y la otra tu padre.  
  
-¡No tiene sentido! La gente no se parte a sí misma. ¿Qué es el Clow, una puta estrella de mar?  
  
-No me preguntes. Yo no sé cómo funciona porque en teoría ya nos había sellado en el libro cuando... renació. Pero el alma de tu padre es la mitad de la suya, una que no heredó magia ni memorias ni habilidades anormales. Del cuerpo no me preguntes, que creo que ni yo quiero saberlo ni especular al respecto.  
  
“Ni yo”, pensó Touya. Cualquier idea sería o muy asquerosa o algo que tildaría la sociedad de 'controversial' o 'amoral' si lo consiguieran hacer científicos mundanos sin magia.  
  
-Pero papá es papá. Él no hace ni haría cosas como las que hacían los otros dos. Es un buen hombre, con gustos curiosos pero amable y dulce con todos.  
  
-...Sí, supongo que tienes razón.  
  
-No quiero pensar en él como Clow. Es papá, sabes.  
  
-Comprendo. Yo tampoco puedo ni quiero pensar en él como Clow; a 'Yukito' no le gustaría nada que se le revuelva el estómago o le dieran ganas de llorar cada vez que se queda a dormir a tu casa. Y Fujitaka Kinomoto no tiene la culpa de nada, por lo que sería cruel que me resienta hacia él.  
  
Touya pasó su brazo por la cintura de Yue. Éste no se lo quitó de encima.  
  
-Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Tranquilo, que no le contaré nada de esto a papá.  
  
-Cerberus podría.  
  
-Si lo hace me voy a enojar con él. Estoy hasta los mismísimos que siga con el teatro de ser un muñeco delante de mí. Si le habla a papá y no a mí, me aseguraré de que sufra.  
  
-Me parece bien.  
  
-Oye, Yue...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Yuki sabía que yo era hijo de Clow? ¿Crees que es por eso que él...?  
  
-No, ninguno de los dos teníamos idea hasta esta noche. Según le entendí a... Eriol -Touya notó que Yue dejó de llamarle al chico Clow-, el hecho de que 'Yukito' se enamorara de ti no tiene nada que ver con tu sangre ni los poderes que tenías.  
  
Touya sonrió por primera vez desde que despertara en una cama desconocida.  
  
-¿Y entonces el niñato inglés y Akizuki van a dejar de dar la lata?  
  
-Al menos a nosotros y a Sakura sí, o eso dice. Ella más bien está agradecida por ayudarle a cambiar las cartas de poderes. Pero sí, se acabó todo hoy.  
  
-¡Gracias a Dios!  
  
Aún dolido e incómodo, Yue no pudo sentir el entusiasmo de Touya. Sin embargo, algo mejor sí estaba.


	6. Las cartas sobre la mesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: Las cartas sobre la mesa  
> Género: Humor  
> Canon: Post-manga. Parodia a los plotholes del anime canon.  
> Rating: PG por palabrotas, como ocurre cada vez que mi Touya habla sobre Clow Reed

Yue se le quedó mirando con cautela. El asunto no pintaba bien, y francamente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar largo y tendido.  
  
-A ver, ¿estás seguro?  
  
-Claro –respondió Touya, que encontraba el desconcierto del guardián divertido-. Ya se lo expliqué a Yuki, por lo que tú debes de entender porqué es necesario.  
  
-Quieres saber de la magia que creó Clow ya que tu hermana es la nueva ama y tu padre nació a partir de ésta. ¿No es eso?  
  
-Es un motivo, sí. Pero también porque, como ahora Yukito y yo somos una pareja, es importante que comprenda absolutamente todo lo que implica. Y eso incluye tu propia naturaleza y todo lo que atañe a ti.  
  
Yue suspiró. Qué complicaciones traía el tener dos corazones separados. Jamás imaginó que llegaría un día en el que tuviese que explicarle el funcionamiento de las cartas a un _novio_ , mucho menos de su propio alterego. Menos mal que el novio del ama se sabía el cuento hasta mejor que ella.  
  
-Son diecinueve, y todas las tiene ella.  
  
-¿Entonces no saldrán más a fastidiar? ¿Seguro que Clow no escondió ninguna debajo de su casa o algo?  
  
-Que yo sepa, no. Pregúntaselo a Eriol, que él recordaría si hubiese otra más. Pero bastante mal estaríamos los guardianes si ninguno de los dos supiésemos que existiese otra carta Clow desconocida.  
  
-Vale, vale. Por cierto, ¿cuál es exactamente la función tuya y la del peluche?  
  
-En principio, yo regento las cartas con poder lunar y Cerberus las solares. Luego están los roles que nos asignaron durante la captura de cartas: él es la bestia del sello que protege el libro y su contenido mientras llega alguien con potencial, y yo el juez que decidiría si el candidato que Cerberus escoge es adecuado.  
  
Yue decidió no mencionar que ambos papeles resultaron ser una farsa inventada por Clow, ya que las cartas tal vez jamás estuvieron en el libro y el juicio ya estaba preparado a favor de la hija de su reencarnación. Ya mucho le mosqueaba la idea de por sí.  
  
-Bueno. Volvamos a las cartas entonces –Touya cambió el tema, quizás debido a la mueca que hizo Yue al hablar de la captura.  
  
-Dark y Light son las dos más poderosas. Están muy unidas entre sí y se complementan, puesto que una no puede existir sin la otra. La oscuridad no es más que la falta de luz y viceversa.  
  
-Durante la obra de teatro de La Bella Durmiente, se fueron las luces por unos momentos. Pareció que Yuki y yo estábamos hundidos en una burbuja negra con nadie más dentro. ¿Eso fue obra de Dark?  
  
-Precisamente. Todos los mundanos fueron absorbidos, e incluso los que tienen poder se empezaban a resentir y a desaparecer al poco rato.  
  
“Luego están las cuatro elementales. Yo regento a Watery y Windy, mientras que Earthy y Firey otorgan sus dones a Cerberus. Después de las gemelas, este cuarteto son las más importantes. Thunder y Wood son elementales de otro modo debido a su vínculo con la naturaleza y con los elementos orientales, y por la superioridad de Wood sobre Earthy, pero no son de las cuatro.  
  
“Hablando de naturaleza, también está Flower. Clow siempre encontró a las flores fascinantes, y por ello los nombres de tu familia no me extrañan nada.  
  
-¿Qué, fue eso un chiste? –sonrió Touya.  
  
-No, sólo señalo lo obvio. Aunque bueno, en esto de los nombres Clow nunca ha sido muy creativo…  
  
-Y creo que me acuerdo de una de las que hizo esta Flower, en la escuela de Sakura durante los eventos deportivos. Bastante fastidió la tarde.  
  
-Pero Yukito manda a decir que la mermelada que hicieron estuvo para chuparse los dedos.  
  
-Típico de Yuki que sólo lo vea de ese modo.  
  
-La verdad… Luego están las cartas de acción: Fly, Jump, e Erase.  
  
-¿Erase qué hace?  
  
-Hace que las cosas desaparezcan. Potencialmente es muy peligrosa. Por supuesto, eso quiere decir que Clow sólo la usaba para deshacerse de la basura y las hojas secas en otoño.  
  
-Estás de broma –Touya arqueó una ceja.  
  
-Nunca bromeo. La verdad es que nunca lo vi haciendo cosas perversas con Erase, excepto cuando escondía lo mucho que bebía con su amiguita a nuestras espaldas borrando las botellas vacías.  
  
-Considerando lo que estoy aprendiendo de Clow con esta conversación, no me sorprendería que hubiese una carta llamada Jabón o algo para que le lavara la ropa sucia.  
  
-Pues ya le podía servir algo parecido para bañar a Cerberus, digo yo.  
  
“Shadow puede manipular cualquier sombra y cualquier cuerpo que tenga una.  
  
-Me parece que a ésa la conocí. Casi le tumba unos estantes a unos clientes en uno de mis trabajos.  
  
-Luego están Sword, que junto con Shield…  
  
-… por Dios, Yue. Dime que Sword sólo la usaba Clow de cuchillo para picar verduras.  
  
Yue se rascó la nuca y evitó la mirada de Touya.  
  
-Eh, no. La usaba como espada de duelo y para destrozar cosas con su filo.  
  
-¡¿Me estás diciendo que mi tierna hermanita de 12 años tiene una condenada espada de verdad?! ¡Me cago en el cabrón de Clow!  
  
-¿Te consolará saber que muchos magos malvados que podrían hacerle daño a Sakura también tienen condenadas espadas de verdad?  
  
-Pero ellos no tienen una máquina de cristales punzantes con alas, ni un perro guardián que parece salido de un zoo de mutantes. ¡No creo que le haga falta una espada!  
  
-Sin Sword, la casa de Yukito hubiese tenido más problemas que una pared destrozada y un techo tumbado.  
  
Touya seguía enojado de todos modos. Por su propia experiencia consigo mismo, decidió no tratar de defender más la existencia de Sword en la baraja.  
  
-Shield es usada para la defensa y protección de cosas preciosas, también capaz de generar campos de fuerza durante batalla.  
  
“Ahora las que afectaban los sentidos. Maze era usada para confundir y perder enemigos, o bien para jugarle bromas pesadas a la gente. Glow, por el contrario, llamaba la atención hacia algo, aunque en general su uso acabó siendo lo que al árbol de Navidad era Flower al jardín de la mansión.  
  
-Ah, serán las bolitas fosforescentes del templo. Seguro que a papá le gustaría ver ésa.  
  
-Ésa misma. Illusion engaña tu vista y muestra lo que una persona desea ver sobre todas las cosas. Mirror, al contrario, genera una visión que, aunque falsa, está basada en la realidad: mimetiza algo o alguien que existe y que ella conoce.  
  
-Ah, esa chica… conque resultaba ser un espejo –Touya volvió a sonreír-. No resultó ser tan mala chica, al final.  
  
-Pero Touya, Yukito me dice que cree que fue ella la que te hizo caer por un precipicio.  
  
-Sí, era ella. Pero ya se disculpó. Sakura es tan ingenua que cree que me engaña con el cambiazo, así que he hablado con Mirror un par de veces. Me alegra que ya sé cómo llamarla.  
  
Con lo tímida que es Mirror, a Yue le sorprendió la imagen de ella hablando con Touya. Aunque bueno, carisma tenía el chico si hasta él le podía dirigir la palabra...  
  
-En fin, ésas son todas las cartas de la baraja, cada una con una función irrepetible. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
  
-Sí, una. ¿Seguro que Sakura no se ha cortado nunca los dedos con la condenada espada?  
  
Vaya con los hermanos mayores. Yue llegó a agradecer que Clow sólo creara una carta arma. La que hubiese tenido que aguantar si hubiesen cartas para cosas como, por ejemplo, balas o flechas.


End file.
